See You in the Past
by HailsStorm
Summary: The Ninja have been sent out on a camping trip in an attempt to find Pythor and Overlord, who have a new trick up their sleeve. But when they go back in time, and Lloyd gets sucked along... How long can they keep a secret of the future? Will they crack under the pressure of their past selves, or keep it cool? Find out in... See You in the Past. Rated T cuz i said... Storys better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hails: Brand new story! Enjoy**

* * *

Lloyd looked around at his enemies. All he had to do was take them out… Just one more time. The red figure struck first, but failed to strike a blow, only because Lloyd chose to use the Art of Silent Fist, and practically flip him into the trunk of tree, releasing a satisfying moan. Music to Lloyd's ears. The White figure tried using the art of stealth, but again, failed to hit Lloyd. Lloyd had been taught to always listen with his ears, the same way he looked with eyes; that way Lloyd knew he was coming. He spun and kicked the white one in the gut who yelped. Then he threw a punch in hopes of knocking him to the ground. Unfortunately Lloyd's opponent dodged and spin kicked him to the ground, knocking the wind out of his stomach. Lloyd recovered quickly and jumped up.

"Ninjaaaaaaa-Gooooooooooooo!" Lloyd exclaimed, and quickly spun into a green tornado, highlighted with gold streaks. The Overlord hadn't completely succeeded in the stealing of Lloyd's Golden Energy. He knocked the white figure to the ground. The blue figure attempted to use his best strength; speed. He rushed up as fast as he could to knock Lloyd down on top of the white figure, who was forced to stay on the ground, if fear of if he got up, he would only be pushed back down. Lloyd back flipped over the speedy blue figure, who stopped to wonder where Lloyd had gone, only to turn around too late when Lloyd's foot caught him square in the chest, and was knocked down on top of the white figure. The red figure had recovered quickly, and made a rush at him. But at the last second, Lloyd tripped him, and he fell into the other two opponents clumsily. So embarrassing. Lloyd winced at the sound of what he thought was bone breaking, but chances of that are slim, plus the snap was too quiet. Leading him to assume that maybe it was just a back or neck cracking. Suspicions confirmed when he heard the Blue figure say-

"That actually felt kinda good." Lloyd chuckled, but quickly frowned when he realized there were only three on the ground, not four. He looked around to see a black figure standing only what he estimated to be six feet away. The two locked in a staring contest. The weapon chosen by the dark figure made him look like the grim reaper, maybe in an attempt to intimidate Lloyd, but only succeeded in an unsettling effect. The two lunged for each other; Lloyd had quickly pulled out a katana, in which it collided with the reaper's weapon. Lloyd wasn't strong enough to hold back the enemy, and was being pushed back. The grass under Lloyd's feet rustled as he desperately tried to fend off the reaper. Just a little longer Lloyd. He was about twelve inched from the collapsed group of opponents. Eight inches… seven inches… six… five… Now! Lloyd ducked and rolled under the dark figure as he flew into the other three figures. Lloyd breathed heavily as he re-sheathed his katana.

"The Green Ninja is victorious… AGAIN!" Lloyd exclaimed "I will always win!"

"Nice job. Oh, humble Green Warrior" Kai teased as he pushed Cole off of him. Lloyd rolled his eyes at the comment. The other Ninja helped each other up, almost falling over again.

"Well that was fun, but I think it's time to turn in. The stars have been out awhile." Cole said. All leaderly and macho. The other Ninja didn't argue, each yawning, feeling the weary feeling of exhaustion overcome them.

"Probably, do you guys think we'll ever find Pythor… or the now physical bodied Overlord?" Jay asked

"I hope so… I am admittedly curious to see what they are up too." Zane answered.

"Me too." Lloyd yawned. Each Ninja turned toward their tents, luckily their Ninja GI are like pajamas on camping trips like this one. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from the mountains. Up South which sounded like thunder, but they hadn't seen any clouds or a flash of lightning, so it had to be artificially made. It only took a second for the five Ninja to look at each other and come to a silent agreement. It was time to investigate. They ran off into the trees, curious to find out what that noise was, curious about what the future could hold. Or in this case, what the past could hold.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hails: I hoped you liked it! I'm hoping that this story is a success! It's brand new and My imagination just had to be unleashed. I apologize for not having the time to upload The Bird Kids. I regret it a ton, but I'm working on it! But S key on the keyboard on the laptop I use to type popped off, and I'm not allowed to use it until my parents get it fixed, and I don't know how long that will be! I'm upset now because i remembered that my younger bastard brothers ate my Chocolate Eclair flavored Ice Cream! **


	2. A Brew for Disaster

**A/N:**

**Hails: Chapter two peoples! Enjoy**

* * *

An Albino Pythor and what appeared to be a baby version of the Overlord in his original dragon form, sneaked quietly through the Time Cove. The small cave, blocked out by a waterfall, reflected off colors of green, blue, and violet. Pythor would have been awestruck had he not had other things on his mind. His plan was perfect, they just had to keep the Ninja away. Pythor looked down towards the Overlord and mentally laughed at how small he was, estimated about three feet tall. But his moment of amsument was over just as it started... Thunder Falls had him paranoid, apparently a pile of rocks and boulders was hidden behind Thunder Falls, the breathtakingly beautiful waterfall covering up the Time Cove, had been knocked down by a couple of Nin-Droids, making a large thunder like noise, that sounded out all over the forest. Forcing Pythor, the Overlord, and their tail of about ten Nin-Droids, to hurry down the Time Cove in fear of attracting unwanted attention... especially the Ninja. The walk down the cave was tiring and tedious. Nearly boring Pythor to death, even though the walk was going to be worth it. He was beginning to rethink his plan when they entered a cavern... Peak Point Cavern. A small stream by the name of Timeline's Tide wound around the cavern like a snake, small stone bridges created a pathway over it. The river reflected off cool colors that danced around the walls, and on the ceiling was the most beautiful display of natural lights seen by human eyes. Glowworms decorated and glimmered the ceiling of Peak Point Cavern like the night sky, glowing a brilliant color of electric blue, unacheivable by any other natural force. The sight for sore eyes could make someone laugh and cry and leave them speechless at the beauty of it all. Even the Nin-Droids were stunned, and that's a hard goal to achieve. Though it was dark, everything gleamed so breathtakingly beautifully, leaving just enough light to see. Pythor looked back at the Overlord, seeing that he'd grown another foot taller. At this rate, the Overlord would surely be ready to help exicute the plan.

"This plan better not be a waste of time... or it won't end well for you..." The Overlord glared daggers at Pythor for dragging him down here just to sight see. This plan will destroy Ninja, he said. Ninjago will be all yours, he said. Sure... Like the Overlord believed him. Pythor gulped, he was beginning to regret this plan. He didn't even know if this would work, the Legend of the Time Cove... Probably lives up to it's name... Just a legend. Pythor sighed and as terrified as any snake that could ever live, slithered forward and looked down at the river, only inches away from a small shore. If you just came to sight see, you would only get what you asked for... a sight to see. If you came for another purpose, and this purpose was why the First Spinjitzu Master blocked up the Time Cove in the first place, then you could see something other than your reflection in Timeline's tide. When looking closer, Pythor saw a timeline. But not just any timeline. He saw the Ninja's Timeline. Each flashed a small clip of what they had done. The little pest Lloyd, with a stupid golden suit and a stupid golden mask riding a stupid golden dragon and his stupid victory against the freaking Overlord! Getting off topic Pythor, focus. He saw an image of Garmadon defeating the Great Devourer, he and that stupid Sensei fellow getting eaten by the Devourer. He saw the red ninja reaching for a Fangblade, the Dirt Ninja (Pythor's new nickname for Cole) throwing many spotlights that had landed on he on his father off of him, the White Ninja... What was his name? He had heard his name so many times when his teamates said his name in battle... Zair? Zale? Was glowing spectacularly with ice shards eminating off of him and floating many feet in the air, the lightning mouth stopping a rogue rollercoaster from going threw a hoop of flames... Pythor's personal way to rid the Samurai from his life, though that hadn't actually killed her like he hoped it would. He saw a scared kid Lloyd getting caught by a lower rank Hypnobrai scout, four Ninja fighting a group of Fangpyre then a group of Hypnobrai in Jamanakai Village, and Lloyd hanging from a pole that made Pythor take everything he had not to laugh at the sight, the four orginal Ninja struggling to get out of the monastary. Pythor saw everything, the Ninja's hopes, dreams, and fears. Everything they loved, everything they hated, emabarrassing moments, moments of victory and joy. Sadly, all of that was gonna go down the drain in just the blink of an eye. If the Legend was even real in the first place. That's when Pythor saw it, the memory of the Ninja's Timeline. Using a titanium cup and scooped up a small fraction of the memory that now glowed dimly from the cup. Pythor now had all the ingrediants needed. He slithered up to a rock that looked a little like a birdbath. If he remembered what his father, Arcturus, had taught him about the legend as a little baby snake.

** _To ruin the lives of the ones your loath..._**

**_then you must have the proper parts to destroy a past_**

He remebered that his father had said that to weaken an enemy, then you need to target their emotional weakness, if your enemy had one.

_**The Ingrediants are simple:**_

_**A cup of the memory from Timeline's Tide**_

_**A feather from the songbird that hides**_

Pythor had found a songbird that hides, easily. The NightingGales of the Forest of Tranquility had a special ability to turn invisible when they feel threatened. Pythor poured the memory from Timeline's Tide into the bird bath like stucture and then pulled out a transparent feather a threw it in the memory's water. It began to glow a natural aquamarine around the rim.

_**A string of hair from a rare and dangerous wildcat**_

_**A wing from the keen cave bat**_

Pythor threw in these next two ingrediants. The hair was black and white which he recieved from a Snow Leopard, the keen cave bat wasn't even a bat at all. (Mental note. Keen Cave Bat is not an actual species... dont go looking it up) It was actually a nocternal cave dwelling bird. He pulled out the wing that had been cut off from the Keen Cave Bat's back, now a poor flighless animal, and probably dead as well. Each ingrediant made the vat glow brighter. He followed the Legend's recipe so very specifically and carefully.

_**From you something of importance**_

_** and The whispering word of a promise**_

Pythor held a small snake toy. His mother, Selena (Sil-enna), had given it to him when he was just an infant. It was almost the most important thing to him. This was a memory of his mother he was giving up. Then he whispered to the air the promise he made to his deceased mother's body when he just a teensnake. A promise of avengment of the surface dweller that killed her. After his father disapeared, he was automatically made the Serpentine General of the Anacondrai Tribe.

_**Something to represent the person you want to change**_

_**and three drops of blood from the person to exchange**_

Since there was more than one person he was going to change, he had something to represent them. He had eight jars of something he knew represented them. A flame from an enternal Forest Fire that burned brighter and hotter than any other fire in Ninjago. A lighting bolt from the Floating Ruins. A gorgeus green gemstone that is actually called a serpentine. An Ice Crystal from the Frozen Wasteland. A cheap golden braclet with a red gemstone in the center that had been altered by technology in a way he knew was like that samurai girl. A glowing white orb. A glowing purple orb. And last, but definatly not least, a small Golden Energy ball that had tads of green swimming around in it. The three drops of blood to exchange part was a little difficult, so don't even ask how Pythor managed to achieve getting three drops of blood from eight people when they all know how to bite back. Pythor retrieved eight small test tubes the size of an infant's pinkie finger that held the blood of the Ninja, The Samurai, and The Senseis. When he threw the last ingrediant in the vat it began to glow a brilliant tech blue that cast entirly over the cavern. All Pythor can say from the experience, is that it can and will blind you, if your not careful.

* * *

**Hails: What do you think of my special little touch to Pythor's parents, Arcturus and Selena? I know... sucky ending, I've been listening to music while typing this and also half working on a school project. I know! First week of school and I already have a project. And its a geology project! GRRRRR. I hate high school! I'm a freaking Freshman this year. anyway... off topic. Next point of view is of the Ninja. I hope you guys are liking. and I deeply apologize for not updating the Bird Kids for those who read it. It's a little complicated to get to. **

**Well my little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Always wear a seatbelt**

**and I love you all and there is nothing you can do about it!**


	3. Traps and Surprises

**A/N:**

**Hails: Chappie 3! Hope you like.**

* * *

The Ninja strode down the long and tedious tunnel, hoping it would lead them to Pythor and the Overlord so they could stop whatever devious plan they had coming next. Lucky for them, it wasn't as dark as it would take forever to find them, but it was only a narrow strip of tunnel. As well as it was tedious, it was actually just as intresting. As Jay would have put it, they gawked at the beautiful sights before them.

"Wow! Okay, Lloyd?" Jay asked

"Yes, Jay" Lloyd anwered

"If we weren't in such a hurry, I'd definatly want the chance to say: Your Grandfather did an amazing job creating this place!" Jay replied "I mean... It's just so... so..." Jay was a loss for words.

"Breathtaking?" Cole asked

"Exquisit?" Zane replied

Marvealous?" Kai chimed

Jay was at a slight loss for words with vocabulary like his three other teamates had just said, but he went along with it anyway.

"Yeah..." Jay almost forgot to breath

"Your right, wow..." Lloyd said. Each of them stared agape at Time Cove. For it really was one of the spectacular sights in all of Ninjago, or maybe even the world. Not a word could be spoken to describe the sight before them.

"As beautiful as this stuff is, we don't have time to stop and stare. We need to get a move on if we're going to stop Pythor and the Overlord." Kai said

"Good point! But speaking of Pythor, has anyone looked at him lately just wanna crack up laughing?" Jay asked. Everyone replied in a chorus of 'yes' 'yeah' and a snickering sound. It was true, as badass as Pythor looked, they weren't laughing at the fact that he was now Albino, they were laughing because he was mad enough to have unleashed the Great Devourer in the first place.

Out of all the laughing and giggling hysterically outloud, a bright tech blue light shone brightly from the other side of the Time Cove. The Ninja shielded their eyes.

"That has to be Pythor and the Overlord!" Cole shouted

"We have to hurry! Let's go!" Kai said

"The light is blinding, if we go straight for it, we'll lose our sight!" Zane exclaimed/explained over the light.

"So What? We have to move forward without our eyes!?" Jay shrieked

The light felt like it was burning into their retinas, and that's saying something if you can feel light. It felt literally as if their eyes were on fire. They couldn't take it, they were so close to losing their sight. Lloyd was going to go mad it if he thought he was just going to "lose" his eyesight!

"Use your hood! Pull it up to your eyes to block out the light!" Lloyd said.

"Good idea, Lloyd!" Kai shouted. The Ninja pulled their hoods up to their eyes like a blindfold. They couldn't see, but they knew where to go.

"Come on!" Kai exclaimed. The Ninja ran down the tunnels, using their ears to guide them instead of their eyes. Now I know what your thinking, how can you use your ears to guide you down a soundless tunnel? Well, think of it like this, how do blind people make their way around everywhere they go? The Ninja sprinted down Time Cove and burst into Peak Point's Cavern. How about that?! by chance the Overlord and Pythor were there, and...

Nin-Droids

The Ninja hated fighting Nin-Droids, for a couple in particular reasons because one; They reminded them way too much of Zane. They fought like him, stole his unique nickname: Nin-Droid, and they were a newer model that was made, which pissed them off. Two! Nin-Droids could kick a Ninja's butt! Even if the Ninja gave it their best shot.

The Overlord turned and what the Ninja saw made them crack up laughing harder than anything they had ever seen.

"Ahahahaha!" Jay laughed "That is so hilarious!"

"Hey hey hey, not to be 'short' on the matter, but we should really stop them." Lloyd laughed

"Good one! Hey Overlord! How's the weather "down there"!? Is it as cold as it is up here!?" Kai joked.

What they saw made them crack up laughing that they couldn't breath. The Overlord was only four feet tall! He looked like a baby.

"Wow! I bet he's really respected. Hey you know how kings are carried around by servants?" Jay said, taking everything he had not to laugh.

"Yeah?" Cole asked, snickering

"I bet that because he's a king, they push him around in a baby carriage!" Jay shouted, which made them laugh harder.

"Aw... he's so adorable!" Zane cried

"Hold on! Hold on! I got one!" Cole exclaimed "Aw... look! He's standing on his tippy toes! That's so cute, right?!" Well, that set off the biggest round of shrieking anyone had heard. When they finally pulled themselves toghether, if they even actually pulled themselves together.

"Hold on! One more, one more!" Jay shrieked "He's... he's..." Jay said snickering in between words "He's even... cuter than... than... Min-Droid.!" Whoo-wee! They'd never laughed so hard in their entire lives. If the Overlord could've rolled his eyes... He definatly would've. He really wasn't amused by their childish behavior. He thought they were more mature than that.

"Laugh all you want! But You won't be laughing when I'm done with you little Ninja!" The Overlord shrieked. Pythor was busy at the brew when he slightly noticed that everything around was beginning to darker. Why was that? All of a sudden a large tunnel opened in front of him, taking Pythor by surprise. The tunnel was made of tan bricks and went in a rounded motion at the top, kinda like the bricks used to make an old prison dungeon in the midevil ages.

"Overlord! We must go at once!" Pythor shrieked. So the Legend of the Time Cove wasn't a myth after all. The Overlord turned from himself meddling with the Ninja towards Pythor. He didn't need to be told twice.

"General Cryptor! Take care of them!" The Overlord commanded.

"As you wish Overlord!" Cryptor replied. "Take them out!" Cryptor commanded nine of his team, the last Nin-Droid... or should I say... Min-Droid... was being dragged along by Cryptor towards the tunnel Pythor and the Overlord just disapeared down, squealing like Wilbur from Charlotte's Web. He figured he was going to need him later. Besides... It's not like he can do much to help take care of the Ninja anway.

* * *

"Have these droids gotten faster?!" Jay exclaimed/asked, attempting to kick a Nin-Droid in the face, failing miserably when he was flipped over the Nin-Droid's head and face planted into the ground. "Whooooaa!" He shrieked. "Oh..." He groaned... "That hurt"

"I can't say for myself, and I'm little lost! What are Pythor and the Overlord even doing here?!" Zane asked getting punched in the process. sounding out a satisfying "oof"

"If we can't even get past these Nin-Droids, then we won't even know what Pythor and the Overlord are up to!" Cole exclaimed "We can't fight any longer! Otherwise we wont make it in time to stop them!"

"Then we need to **not** fight! We just need to buy some time!" Kai exclaimed "So! Don't be shy! No bad ideas!"

"Really!? Now Kai?!" Lloyd exclaimed

"You have a better idea, Lloyd?!" Kai replied. Lloyd had nothing to say, showing Kai he no idea what to do... acutally for once! This kid was always chock full of ideas, what was making him run dry this time?

"Um... Run?" Jay suggested

"Where to?! We're surrounded!" Kai countered "Next idea!"

"Hm... What if we... Look a river! We could jump in there and swim away a few feet then get back on land!" Cole stated, but he regret it the moment he said that... dumbest idea ever.

"My early assessment tells me that it won't end well if we follow that plan!" Zane said

"Okay! Any more ideas!? I'm still all ears!" Kai shrieked, he lunged at a Nin-Droid who jumped backwards, avoiding Kai's attack. Everyone was... for once... Fresh out of ideas. But had not been for one of the biggest epiphany ever! (Understatment of the century), the Ninja would've been goners.

"I've got something! But you've gotta trust me!" Lloyd said.

"I'm all ears! Say it!" Kai shrieked

"I can't say it out loud... otherwise you wouldn't go along with it, besides... The Nin-Droids would be able to counter the move if they heard it!" Lloyd exclaimed

"Fine! So be it!" Kai exclaimed "Just do it!"

* * *

Jay stood at the base of a ledge in the Cavern while three of his brothers distracted the Nin-Droids. Why did he have to be the bait? He thought to himself. He breathed in and out to stifle his nerves. He looked up to see Cole fastening a string to a medium sized boulder that was supporting the rest of the pile of rocks.  
Get rid of that boulder, and the entire pile came tumbling down, crushing the Nin-Droids and any other living thing with it!

"Jay! ... Quick! Take this!" Cole whisper shouted. Jay saw a thin rope spiraling down towards him. The rope landed on his face and got in his mouth. Jay made a face that said: Bleh! He held the rope in his hands and gave the signal. Jay gave out a clear, shrill whistle that sounded over the cavern. His three other brothers looked his direction and knew that Lloyd's plan was ready. They sprinted towards him and into the tunnel. Cole jumped down next to him and followed the other three. The Nin-Droids stopped before Jay. Almost ready.

"Hey droids! Wanna know why your suits are black? Because it represents how dim your knowledge is!" Jay taunted. It took a little bit of encouragment, but Jay set them off with an insult and they ran forward to attack. Jay pulled the rope and followed his brothers inside the tunnel. Ewpsy... and there go the rocks!

* * *

There! There she was, making a run for the crumbling tunnel. Her partner fell behind her. She called out to her partner and ran towards her. Helping her get up, she grabbed her partners hand and made sprinting run for the tunnel. Come on baby, come on baby! She repeated. Her partners cloaking device kept them conceiled from the Ninja and Nin-Droids. Why had she and her partner agreed to this again? She was only fifteen feet away from the enterance when a rock fell inches a way from her feet. She coughed hard as she inhaled dust. She felt like the Earth was crashing down on her, but then again it probably hurt her partner more, being a little tech based and working on her physical body build. The rocks and boulders came falling down on top of them. She was covered in the pile of rocks, and in the process, it broke her partners cloaking device.

"We need to... to... to... get o... o... out of here" Oh great! Her partner's vocal chords were messed up too.

"That's strange, I sense a friendly presence" Zane said. Uh, oh... That's bad, that's so very, very bad. A Rock was removed from on top of her. She saw five surprised faces. Shoot! Kai was the first to say something and she knew she was in trouble.

"Nya?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hails: Bad forshadowing... I know! I'm still working on it though. Please r&r**

**Okay little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Always wear a seatbelt**

**and I love you all!**

**and there is nothing you can do about it!**


End file.
